


all the time in the world

by cadmvs



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Afterlife, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Gardens & Gardening, Heaven, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadmvs/pseuds/cadmvs
Summary: Tony Stark dies and finds himself in the afterlife which is basically a beautiful lake, surrounded by lovely flowers and trees and a cozy cabin decorated by Natasha Romanoff. Loki is also there, and they have the most common thing they can have: Love.





	all the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> square: t1 — gardening

When Tony woke up, he could smell the pleasant aura of lavenders. The sun was gorgeously shining but not harming his eyes, the sky was the perfect shade of blue. The soil underneath his hands and a couple of ants climbing on his arms, he touched the moist ground and got up. 

He realised his surrounding consisted of few things. A garden, to begin with. Blossoming flowers of almost every kind and color, a lake and a small cabin near it. The cabin was not something extravagantly beautiful, it was adequate and cozy, built with nothing but woods. At the far distance of the lake, where it obviously ended, a forest of pine trees was starting to appear. It seemed vast, endless. He started to walk away from the red maple tree he found himself awake under. 

He walked straight towards the cabin, careful not to harm the various types of herbs, mostly consisting of lavender, though. 

He couldn’t remember why he was here. He was in his suit the last time, fighting an army of aliens and a mad titan. He must’ve passed out. Somehow, he felt really relieved like a burden was taken away from his shoulders and his heart. His soul was constantly reminding himself that he was safe, secure and that he is alright.

He saw a figure appear from the front door before he could reach the house; recognizing the face, he smiled.

“Romanoff?” he asked. 

“Hey, Tony,” the beautiful woman welcomed him and held onto the wooden terrace railing. Her red hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a dress that perfectly represented how short she was. 

Tony kept his pace while walking, still carefully though. “You died on Vormir,” Tony commented. 

“So did you,” Natasha smiled. “Just not on Vormir.”

Tony stopped for a second, frowning now with the immediate realisation.

_Mr. Stark? Hey... Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. We won. Mr. Stark... We won, Mr. Stark. We won and you did it, sir. You did it. I'm sorry... Tony..._

_Hey..._

_Life functions critical._

_Tony. Look at me. We're gonna be okay. You can rest now._

He started to remember Peter’s voice full of anxiety and regret and fear. He remembered Pepper’s eyes that were full of tears. The fear gripped him immediately, the world seemed to sway under his feet. He was still calm, somehow, but now he was aware of why he was here. 

“Tony?” Natasha called. “Do you remember?”

“Yeah, give me a- give me a minute?”

How could he be so foolish? How could he go into the war and leave Peter and Morgan and Harley and Pepper and Rhodey... they would be so angry that he left them. They would be hating him, and still calling him selfish for giving up on his life, for surrendering. God, he had so much to do!

He should’ve been there for Morgan’s first day of school. He should’ve been there for her prom, to be the one to hold her hand and tell how how proud he is. He should’ve been there for her. Instead, he went and destroyed everything he built. Now he wouldn’t even be able to see her grow up. Maybe she and Peter would get along so well. God, those kids were too smart! 

He remembered Steve. 

Steve who he couldn’t say goodbye to, say that he forgave him, that they were just too stupid for their own sake. That it no longer mattered because everything was going fine and according to the plan. 

He remembered Bucky, he was innocent from all the crimes he thought he committed. He couldn’t say that it was alright. 

He wanted to be there with Happy, Rhodey, Thor, Bruce and he wanted to be there for everyone whı once fought by his side. 

But now these things weren’t important, were they? Tony was as dead as he could be, and what, in afterlife? Did he even deserve to be in a place so beautiful like this?

“I wasn’t supposed to die,” he whispered. “I wasn’t supposed to leave Morgan alone.”

Natasha climbed down the stairs of the cabin, walking towards Tony and linking their arms, so that she could lead him inside. “She’s not alone,” Natasha explained. “All of them are there for her, believe me.”

“But I wasn’t supposed to be like Howard! I wasn’t supposed to leave her at all!”

“That was a risk we all took, Tony, one day she’ll grow up and know that you died defending her future.”

Tony knew she was right, but he still feel anger. “It’s okay to be mad, it’s fine. But everyone knows that you’re the best hero we could hope for,” Natasha said calmly and when they got to the porch, he helped Tony sit down on the swing chair. “I promise you, they all cherish you down there. They all celebrate you.”

Tony didn’t speak for maybe five or ten minutes, Natasha sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, both swinging together while watching the ancient trees. He closed his eyes and smelled the wonderful odour of sweet peas which were currently in a pot next to them. Realisation, once again, hit him in a completely different way.

He opened his eyes, and held Natasha’s hand. “Can I ask something?”

“Anything,” Natasha said. “We have all the time in the world.”

The pun aside, Natasha was really okay with all this death stuff. He wondered how much time did it take for her to actually acknowledge the fact, because apparently they were alone now. And- 

“How did you know you were dead?” Tony asked.

“I jumped a cliff and woke up surrounded by lovely flowers,” Natasha smiled. “I knew it was either hell of heaven, which I don’t think this is how hell looks like.”

Maybe. The place was too beautiful to be Satan’s work. “Why are we here? I mean, no complaining, but why are you with me? Don’t we have our own.. little… heaven rooms, or something?”

“I don’t know. Imagine my shock when I saw Loki here. Loki! Of all the people in the world, I saw him,” Natasha laughed and Tony was genuinely perplexed to hear that Loki was here as well, what was he doing in heaven? “Down by the lake, there are other houses if you wish to find them. This place is like your own Hogwarts, you can disappear out of thin air and go somewhere else you like.”

“How many people are here that we know of?” Tony asked.

“I was surprised to see Loki, then I completely lost when I saw Vision. I think the reason we all saw each other is because we have once shared a common name. We were all Avengers.”

“Loki was never an Avenger,” Tony commented.

“No, but he was a Revenger.”

“A what, now?”

“A Revenger. He told me that once time he, Thor, Bruce and a Valkyrie- which is an Asgardian warrior, by the way- destroyed a king’s regime with the team they built. They named themselves The Revengers. Sounds like a knock-off version of us, but who was I to judge?” Natasha told the story with a smile on her face, then continued. “I don’t think Loki was bad, after all. Everything that happened in New York- it was all Thanos.”

Tony inverted his gaze at his hands, not liking the memories from that battle. Ever since that day, he had constant nightmares and anxiety attacks. He really wanted to confront Loki and talk this all out. This was what his therapist would suggest him to do so. 

“Is- I mean, is there a way I could see my mom?” Tony whispered, and if Natasha weren’t listening, she would definitely not hear it. 

Natasha squeezed Tony’s hand. “Of course. I’ll take you there, alright?” Natasha got up and softly kicked Tony’s shoes with her own. “But let’s get some food inside us, now.”

Tony snorted. “I thought this was heaven? Why do we have the need to feed?” 

Though it was obviously a rhetorical question, Natasha did her best to enlighten the Iron Man. “We actually don’t. But it’s legendary and delicious to eat Heaven’s Food,” they both walked inside. “Also, I can’t believe Heaven has a Denny’s, just a side quote.”

“Honest?”

“I know, right?” They laughed and Natasha cleaned the stuff out of the dinner table. There were some books and a PlayStation console, Tony took it and saw that there was a giant screen inside the living room. Although the cabin was quite small, inside it had everything they both needed. 

Natasha put a white tablecloth on the table and brought three plates, with knives and forks on them. Then took out a small device out of her dress’ pocket and clicked something on it. 

“Loki?” She said. “Tony’s here, we expect you for dinner.”

Tony shook his head and giggled to himself. “I can’t believe you’re getting along.”

“He’s actually very nice, once you get to know him,” Natasha shrugged and then clicked some other stuff on the device. It looked like a phone, but it was square and had no apparent and decisive color, almost transparent. “Is Indian okay?”

“Go ahead.”

Ten minute later, a knock on the door startled Tony, when he was too busy examining at the pictures on the wall. They were mostly Natasha’s pictures with Steve and Bucky, some of them was with Clint or with Laura and the children. 

“This must be the food,” Natasha talked to herself as she went to open the door. She was half correct. It was food, and it was also Loki.

“Oh!” Natasha welcomed and hugged him, taking the bag out of his hands. 

“I wasn’t aware what Stark would like so I got him three different types,” Loki said, hugging Natasha back. 

“That’s completely fine,” Tony said, offering Loki his hand in the meantime. “I eat almost anything.”

Loki smiled and shook Iron Man’s hand. “I’m… sorry for everything that happened the last time we met,” he spoke, genuinely disturbed from the event. “I was completely unaware of my mind as it was not consciously done.”

“I don’t know if I can say it’s alright, when it’s actually not,” Tony started. Natasha, instead of joining the conversation, started taking the food out of the bag and putting them on the table. “That day… I took the nuke and sent it to the outer space. I thought I was dying as I fell through the wormhole once again. That gave me nightmares, that really messed up with my life.”

“I see, and I apologize sincerely,” Loki sounded like he really meant what he says.

“I know. It’s not that good to have someone scramble with your brain,” Tony said and sighed. “I wish I could say you’re forgiven, but I think time will show it.”

“Well,” Loki smiled. “We have all the time in the world, now.”

***

“Really, whose idea was it to plant the azalea? Really?” Tony moaned as he wiped his mud covered hands to the pair of jeans he was wearing, they were for using in the garden but it still made him feel dirty. The sun was still shining upon them, and it was starting to get a little bit hot, he didn’t know why. He remembered his hometown, the big house Maria used to take him in summers. Those times felt so far away, but he could still go and see his mother whenever he wanted.

Loki gave a small giggle and planted another sprout. “They look lovely once they flower,” he said. “Worths the trouble.”

Tony digged the soil and took another plant from his left side, grabbing it from the bottom softly so the roots wouldn’t be harmed. “Still,” he grunted and planted the azalea, patting the soil around it.

“How do you know how to garden?” Tony blurted out a question. 

“Well,” Loki started and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, though mud still smudged on his face. “My mother always took me to her gardens. It was the largest one in all of Asgard and the realms. It had every kind of flower, just like the garden here.”

“Did you decorate this place?” 

“I did. It wasn’t hard to find the seeds once I knew where to look for,” Loki said and shook his hands to get rid of the mud, only to realise being unsuccessful at his attempt. 

“Was the cabin your idea?” Tony asked again, couldn’t help himself. 

Loki smiled with his tongue out. “Natasha’s,” Loki said. “She is talented in decorating interiors, as I am with outside.”

Tony smiled and realised that the planting was over as there were no azaleas left. He got up and cleaned his hands, wiping them to his shirt and pants, then offering his hand to Loki to help him get up. Loki accepted Tony’s hand and they started to walk through the lake, non-verbally agreeing that it would be better to not let any mud go inside. (Oh, God forbid Natasha’s wrath.)

They took of their shoes, pants and shirts. Loki saw Tony’s chest and couldn’t help himself commenting on the difference the last time he saw him. “You had a glowing blue light in the place where your heart was supposed to be, where is it?”

Tony looked down at himself, meanwhile starting to wash his legs and arms as he was knee-depth in the water. “It’s… I don’t know why it left me, I was starting to feel like the arc reactor and I would become one,” he pouted. 

“Maybe it wasn’t natural, in nature’s own terms,” Loki made a guess. 

“Yeah, probably.”

A distant voice called out to the men. “Boys!” It was Natasha. “Lunch is ready!”

“We shall go, then,” Loki said, offering Tony his hand. 

“Let’s go. Oh, I forgot to say but I completely forgive you for the things that happened on Earth. Still mad about Coulson, though,” Tony said and held Loki’s hand. They were both wet and somehow still muddy, but Tony was happy now. And it was the important part. They walked to the cabin hand in hand, putting on clothes that Natasha laid on the couch for them. 

Natasha was a perfect cook, even for Heaven’s own standards. They all enjoyed the lasagna she cooked, eating in peace. She was the first one to speak to break the silence. 

“Did you guys enjoy planting?” 

Tony nodded and started speaking with his mouth full. “It was very hard to separate the flowers from their original soil but it was informative, in a way.” 

“Tony is actually very talented,” Loki commented on the man’s gardening skills. “My mother would absolutely hire you for her gardens, and she doesn’t even let anyone near them.”

They all laughed at Loki. Frigga and Odin’s house was a place Loki went to visit almost everyday. He made up with the Allfather and however holy he was, he asked for forgiveness from his son that he lied and hurt him. Loki was indeed a good man, he forgave his father and said that none of it was of matter now that they could enjoy an eternity of a vast garden. 

“I still don’t get why we are all in heaven,” Tony said, shrugging. “Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, face God, or something?”

Natasha took some salad to her plate. “There are angels around. They are like Janet, from The Good Place. Did you watch the show?” 

“They are really like Janet,” Tony giggled. “But they don’t respond to questions about the Oh, so Holy.”

“I don’t think it is wise to push your luck,” Loki said. “I am a God, but if this is the Valhalla I was promised by Norns, than it is what it is. I’m glad to be in a cabin with the two people I love dearly.”

Natasha reached out and touched Loki’s hand. “I’m glad that we’re all here, too. Even if we left so much on Earth, I’m happy that we’re all together now.”

Tony smiled and ate his lunch in silence. Natasha and Loki kept talking about the gardens and what flowers they should plant the next time.

“I realised what our garden is missing,” Loki blurted out. “Roses. Red roses.”

“Oh, right!” Natasha said. “Why didn’t we think of it sooner?”

Loki smiled. “Because before I didn’t know why would I need it for. I do, now.” And he kissed the woman sitting next to her, then did the same to the other man. 

A week later, they planted some red tulips and red roses. Natasha helped them this time, too. They enjoyed a lovely weather and went by the lake to swim. While swimming and joking around, they found a man lying under the same maple tree Tony found himself under. 

“Tony?” the man shouted. “Natasha? Loki?” 

Tony’s smile grew wide as he waved. “Hey, who do we have here?”

“Am I dead?” 

Natasha took the towel and wrapped it around her torso, walking towards the man. “Yeah, come and swim with us. I’ll make us some snack.”

Loki and Tony continued to swim in the water, splashing water around each other. The other man was standing there, staring at awe. 

“Close the mouth, you’re gonna catch flies!” Tony commented. 

“I don’t— I was in the hospital-“

“Hospital? What happened?” Loki asked, intrigued. 

Steve shook his head. “I don’t remember too much.”

“Yeah, it’ll come in a minute or so,” Tony said. 

“Am I really dead?” he asked once again.

“As dead as me, I assure you.”

The man looked down to his body and his hands, examining them carefully. “Why do I look young?”

Tony frowned. “You were always young.”

“After you died- I went back to past and lived my life as you told me to,” he started to explain. “I think I died because the super soldier serum was already starting to wear off. It was… God, I died of pneumonia.” 

Loki and Tony decided to get out of the lake, holding each others’ hand. They took the towels from the ground and dried themselves off. Then Tony walked to the man and held him from the shoulder. 

“Let’s rest in peace, buddy,” he smiled. “After some snacks, we’ll show you around.”

When red roses and red tulips bloomed, Loki gave one from each to Tony and one to Natasha. Steve was living in another cabin in the other side of the lake, they sometimes visited each other but not too often. He was there with Peggy and their child, Rebecca. She looked more like Peggy than Steve. 

“I sometimes wonder how Pepper and Morgan are,” Tony said one night, while Natasha was lying on his chest. 

“I too wonder how everybody is, you know. But I know that they’re fine. They’re not dead, I mean. If they were, we’d probably know,” she giggled and so did Tony. 

“Yeah, that we’d know.”

She raised herself up and instead rested her chin to Tony’s shoulder, her lips almost touching his ears. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this but I’m glad you’re dead.”

Tony snorted and fixed the lock of hair behind Natasha’s ear. “I’m not glad that I left my wife and my child behind but,” Natasha laughed at that. “-loving you in a different light was a great feeling to feel.”

“I wish Loki was here now,” Natasha said, in a hushed tone. “He hasn’t been home in few days.”

“You just love it when he gives you a back massage,” Tony teases her.

“I admit I love his massages, but I also love him.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, so do I.” He planted a kiss to the woman’s lips and they decided to sleep for a while.

In the morning, Loki came and joined their sleep. Tony put his arms around the other man unknowingly and kissed him in the neck. Loki smiled, he was content to be kissed by the most handsome man he had ever seen and to sleep next to the most beautiful woman of all time. Natasha woke up to Loki’s breathing while dreaming. She decided to go back to sleeping, a little more sleep wouldn’t hurt anybody, after all they got all the time in the world.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> meanings of the flowers  
> lavender: meaning for lavender is “serenity, grace, calmness & silence” i used this flower’s smell to create the scene where there is a silence when tony woke up in the afterlife, it was calm and serene.
> 
> azalea: remembering your home with fondness
> 
> sweet peas: blissful pleasure. it also means “farewell” which is what i used it for here. he realises he can no longer return to his wife and daughter. he wasn’t able to say a proper goodbye.
> 
> red rose: love & intense desire
> 
> red tulip: true love


End file.
